


A night to remember

by Sterekaddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Faked feelings, Faked interest, Homecoming Dance, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Teacher Kink, Teacher! Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekaddict/pseuds/Sterekaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is making a big deal about the new history teacher and Stiles doesn't know what the big deal is until he meets him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my homecoming experience except THE LATER PARTS IM SURE YOU CAN GUESS EVERYTHING HAPPENED UP UNTIL THE PART WHERE STILES LEAVES THE DANCE AND HEADS OUTSIDE 
> 
> Also all mistakes are mine so sorry about that
> 
> Also I do plan to write more of this story so bear with me and wait haha

The opening for a new history teacher didn't really surprise anyone. The position was taken up almost immediately, after it had opened. News of the new teacher had spread around quickly, like most things do in Beacon Hills. Everyone was anxious to see the new teacher but he wasn't sure why. 

He was just a teacher like all the other teachers at the school, for all Stiles knew he was probably boring as hell just like the last history teacher. Stiles checked his schedule, to see that he had history 7th block. Great so late in the day, but if this teacher is really what people were saying about him, Stiles couldn't wait. 

The wait was worth it. As soon as he got into the classroom he was astounded at how small it was, in total there was only about 7 to 10 students in the whole room including Stiles himself. He took a seat near the door, which had a great view of the teachers desk. 

But the teacher was nowhere in sight for about the first five minutes of class. It wasn't unheard of, a lot of teachers were a little late to class, for real reasons or just because. Stiles sat there fiddling with his fingers, not looking at anyone else in the class but at soon as he heard the door open his head shot up, and his eyes widened at what he saw in front of him. 

The teacher was insanely attractive, Stiles glanced down at his schedule to see that the teachers name was Derek Hale. He seemed to be in his early twenties, and very fit if you really looked him. The stubble on his face was so distracting and his eyes looked like stained glass in the right light, there were so many colors to them. 

"Sorry I'm late, I'm the new history teacher Mr.Hale but I'm sure you've already heard by now." 

Stiles sucked in a breath when he finished speaking, his voice was smooth and deep and like music to his ears. He was so busy daydreaming about Mr.Hale that he didn't even hear him calling Stiles' name until fingers were snapping in his face. 

"Huh what?" Stiles blinked and wipes his mouth, afraid he had been drooling. 

"Are you Stilinski?" Mr.Hale asked. 

Stiles stuttered a bit before he was finally able to speak. 

"Huh? Oh yeah that's me" he gave a little wave with his fingers, looking away to hide the faint lush on his cheeks. stuttered a bit before he was able to speak. 

As the class Started Stiles couldn't take his eyes off the new teacher. 

He was..memorized almost. But he knew he would enjoy this class more than any other, making him sound like such a prude but it's true. Derek seems like a good teacher, he enjoys history and he's good at explaining things when others ask questions. 

**  
"Dude I can't even tell you what I'm feeling right now." Stiles puts his face in his hands and groans. "Mr.Hale is so attractive."

"You've been telling me that everyday for the past few weeks Stiles I get it." 

Stiles looks down at the food on his lunch tray, pushing it around. He feels a little overwhelmed by all the impending school work, and the fact that everyone seems to have a date to homecoming except Stiles. 

It's not unusual, he's never had a date to a school dance or gathering but he's always gone, just to give Scott moral support. 

"I gotta get to class a little early so I'll see you later." 

"Later Scott." 

Stiles is sitting at the table alone, when someone he's seen around before comes and sits in front of him on the other side of the table. 

"I never got your name.." He says. Stiles can't really remember his name but he knows it starts with a T or something. 

"Uh..it's Stiles." He says raising his eyebrows a little bit.

"Oh cool so have you heard of the homecoming dance?" 

"Who hasn't? There's flyer all over the school." Stiles takes a bite of something from his plate and swallows as the guy starts speaking again. 

"Well would you want to go with me?" 

Stiles almost chokes on his milk, eyes wide. He can feel his face burning as he blurts out an answer. 

"Sure, yeah okay" He feels a small grin come up on his face and the guy--Tristan! That's his name-- Tristan nods and smiles a little and gets up and walks away. 

**  
The next few weeks of school are slow, Tristan doesn't talk to Stiles at all for the few weeks left until homecoming. Mr.Hales class is interesting. Stiles doesn't talk to anyone in there but he pays attention and gets all of his work finished on time and even receives a little praise. 

"Good job." Mr.Hale whispers as he hands back a test to Stiles, their fingers brushing momentarily. Stiles smiles shyly up at him, before he moved away to finish passing out papers to the other students. 

**  
Stiles feels like he's fighting some kind of inner demon. Sometimes he feels bad for being attracted to Mr.Hale but at the same time he doesn't because he knows plenty of other students and teachers are attracted to him too. 

Even when Stiles goes to the mall to get something for homecoming he's thinking about Derek. "What would Mr.Hale like?" He thinks when he's looking for something to wear. "Would he think I'm weird for wearing this?", "Is this too stuck up?" 

He doesn't even think about the guy who asked him. He strongly feels that Tristan just asked him because he didn't have a date but right now Stiles isn't really bothered. Homecoming is in just a few days and he really hopes that Derek would be there to supervise.

He heard the teachers talking about it but he isn't sure if Derek is going to be there but if he is Stiles wants to..impress him? Yeah, he wants to impress him, he wants to be noticed.

After about an hour of looking he finally decides on a pair of skinny jeans, a white dress shirt and a slim black tie. It's not super fancy but it's kind of casual, enough to wear to a school dance that isn't prom. 

**  
Stiles is in his room pacing, not sure what to do with his hair. He leaves it as is, before putting on his outfit and heading out the door. His dad has the late shift tonight so he won't be home until morning. Stiles' date said he would pick him up but he was more than 20 minutes late, so he climbs in the jeep and heads to the memorial building. 

There's a slight line outside when he pulls up, he steps out of the jeep, almost falling in the ground in the process. He pulls out his money to pay to get in just in time to see Tristan pull up in a car, with a few of his friends. He stalls and acts like he's tying his shoe to see if Tristan will come up to him and say anything. He doesn't. He doesn't do anything in fact, he doesn't even walk Stiles to the door.

Stiles sighs and walks inside, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of Mr.Hale at the admission table his always broody expression on his face. Stiles gives a small smile as he hands over his money, before walking in. He spies Scott and Allison sitting at a table and heads over to them. 

The memorial hall decorations were mediocre at best, off to the right there is a beach scene set up for people to take pictures at, next to that is where the punch and snacks are located. The room is filled with tables and chairs, a big space left in the middle for people to dance. On the walls are plastic pictures of sunsets and beaches. He takes a seat at the table, being practically ignored as Scott and Allison make heart eyes at each other. 

Ever since he had been asked to the dance a few weeks ago, he's been regretting his decision to say yes right on the spot. He didn't even know the guy but he had been so eager and desperate for a date that he didn't even think about it. Tristan hadn't talked to him at all during those few weeks either. Stiles didn't feel bad at the moment about it, he just wishes that he had been asked by someone who actually wanted to go with him. 

He's sulking and the dance hasn't even really started yet, there are only a handful of people in the room, more waiting at the door. Tristan walks in with his friends and sits at a table, before laying his head down and presumably falling asleep. Stiles rolls his eyes and shakes his head

**. 

It's about an hour into the dance and almost everyone has a date and if they don't they're surrounded by friends. The atmosphere is happy and easygoing but Stiles feels like he's being suffocated. He wasn't having a good time, he felt like he was drowning in sweat even though he's only gotten up to use the bathroom and get some punch. 

He occasionally glances at Derek when he's looking at other students or talking to another teacher. He looks uninterested or bored. Stiles pulls at his collar, feeling restricted as he turns to see Scott and Allison missing from their seats, as well as Tristan and his friends. They're gone too. Stiles guessed Scott and Allison are dancing but Tristan is nowhere in sight. 

Stiles takes a deep breath, grabs his keys and heads to the double doors, pushing through them and into the small lobby where a table is still set up with a large box of leighs on it. He randomly grabs one and throws it around his neck before turning down a small hallway that leads to a doorway out. 

He's halfway to his jeep when he hears footsteps behind him he sighs and without turning around addresses the person. 

"Scott just go back inside and dance with Allison, have a good time or whatever." 

The person behind him clears his throat and Stiles turns round, eyes widening a little, heart skipping a beat. 

"Derek.. I mean, Mr.Hale, hey, what are you doing out here?" 

"I saw you leaving so I followed you, is everything okay?" He asked taking a step towards Stiles, holding his hands up slightly bit dropping them as if he changed his mind about something. Stiles shrugged and walked a little more, leaning against his jeep. 

"Uh let's see..the person I came here with totally ignored me, my best friend ignored me, everyone had a date or friends to be with and I was sitting in the corner like a loner watching everyone be merry and lovey and all that so I left." 

Stiles wasn't sure why he was being so open with Derek but he didn't feel bad sharing how he felt with him. He trusted Derek and he didn't question it at all. Stiles gulped and licked his lips and Derek stepped closer to him, eyeing the movement of Stiles' tongue. 

"That's why I left too..I only offered to supervise because I knew you'd be here" Derek said, stepping so close that Stiles could smell his delicious cologne. The smell wrapped around him and he closed his eyes, inhaling and letting out a shallow breath as he opened his eyes to find Derek right in front of him, glancing at his lips. 

“I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it..” Derek whispered, resting his hand on Stiles’ arm. He glances down at Derek's hand, resting on his arm. The feel of it was warm, and Stiles didn't ever want Derek to stop touching him. 

“I did when I saw that you were here..” Stiles swallows as he feels his face burn up and his heart quicken. He holds his breath as Derek takes the last few steps to close the space between them. He's so close that Stiles can feel the warmness of his body all along his own. 

Stiles lets his eyes drift over Derek's face, taking in his amazing features before his eyes stop on Derek's lips. 

“Fuck..” Stiles whispers. 

Derek smirks before wrapping his arm around Stiles’ waist and pulling them flush together. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck, almost hesitantly as if this is all a dream and if he actually touched Derek back he’ll disappear. 

But in his head he's thinking “fuck it I've waited months for this moment” and then he's closing the distance between them to plant a kiss on Derek’s lips. Derek reciprocates almost immediately and it's amazing. His lips are so warm even though slightly chapped it's the best first kiss Stiles thinks he could ever had. 

In a matter of time it's gets heated, Derek pushes Stiles up against his jeep and let's his hands roam down from his waist to his round ass. Stiles gasps into the kiss as Derek squeezes and presses his growing hardness against Stiles’ own. 

Stiles gasps out Derek's name as Derek grinds against him, planting searing kisses on his neck. “Derek..fuck” 

Derek pushes the collar of Stiles’ shirt down before beginning to suck right below how collarbone, moving across his chest to make a line of blossoming bruises all along his collarbone. 

“You bruise so easily..” Derek murmurs before fixing Stiles’ collar and adjusting himself in his pants. Stiles tries his best to control his breathing before kissing Derek one last time before Derek has to head back inside and finish chaperoning the dance. 

“See you Monday.. Mr. Hale.” Stiles whispers darkly into Derek's ear before getting in his jeep and driving away to an empty house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long! I have been going through a lot of personal things, and I've been really busy with school and work so I apologize. But please tell me what you think of this chapter! All mistakes are mine so please excuse those. Sorry if this chapter ends up being really short I just dont have a lot of ideas at the moment, so those would be greatly appreciated also! So if you have anything you would like to see please let me know! :)

School hasn't been the same since Homecoming. 

All Stiles can think about is Derek Hale, the schools new history teacher. Its so hard to focus in his class because the only thing Stiles wants to do, is hop up out of his seat and attack Derek's face. It seems a little awkward between them though. Every time either one of the catches the other looking at them, they both look away immediately, as if everyone will automatically know what they did that night. 

Once class is over Stile just stays in his seat, not bothering to move for a few minutes knowing that Derek has a free period next, so no one will be coming in. He pushes himself out of his seat and walks over to Derek's desk, where he's sitting, grading papers. 

Stiles clears his throat when Derek doesn't look up at him. 

"Dere-- Mr.Hale um can we talk for a minute..please?" 

Derek writes a few more notes on a students paper and finally glances up. 

"Yeah, Stiles what is it?" 

"It's about the other night..." Stiles, looks down at his hands, picking at a hangnail he's had all day. He doesnt want to see Derek's face when he tells Stiles that what happened didnt mean anything to him at all. That it was just a spur of the moment thing. 

"Stiles, I dont think we should be talking about that here, where anyone could hear us." Derek's voice is quiet, and a little hesitant. He sighs and pushes himself out of the chair he's sitting in. Stiles looks up at him, his face burning. Derek walks past him, closes the door and locks it, and the proceeds to cover the window so no one can peek in. 

Stiles opens his mouth to speak, but as he's about to get a word out, Derek pushes him into a supply closet near the desk and smashes their mouths together. Stiles gasps as Derek lifts him up and pins him against the door. And Derek just kisses him, deep and hot, and so good. Derek's stubble scratches around Stiles' mouth, but it feel so good. Kissing Derek feels so good and so natural that Stiles cant help but kiss him back with everything he's got. Wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and threading his fingers into his hair.

Suddenly Stiles is let down, and the kiss turns unexpectedly soft, and sweet, that it startles him a little bit and he pulls away. 

"Derek.." 

"I've wanted you for so long Stiles.." 

Stiles grips Derek's shirt, his hear beginning to beat faster. Stiles searches Derek's face for any sign that he could be lying, that its some fucked up joke...but he finds none. All he sees in Derek's eyes, is truth. 

"I want to be with you!" Stiles blurts, and suddenly Derek's face turns sour and he pulls away like Stiles has some kind of disease. 

"We can't.." 

"But you just said-!"

"I know what I said, but we cant, do you know how much trouble we could get in, that I could get in? I could lose my job, or even go to jail!" 

"But I'm almost 18 so it doesn't matter!" 

Derek sighs and pinches the bridge if his nose. "It isnt that simple Stiles." 

Stiles looks away, his eyes brimming with tears. He opens the supply closet door, walks to his desk, grabs his things and unlocks the classroom door. 

"Stiles, wait I-" 

"No." Stiles pulls the door open and leaves the classroom, and then the school. 

*

Stiles doesnt show up at school for the next week, too hurt and confused to leave bed. His dad just thinks he's down with the flu so he doesnt bother him much. When he finally decides to go back, he doesnt look Derek in the eyes at all. Just because he fears, that he'll want to go back and think of Derek the way he used to. 

He's gathering his things, about to leave class, after everyone else, as Derek shuts the door and stands in front of it. " We need to talk Stiles."

"No, let me leave." Stiles tries shoving his way past Derek but he doesnt get anywhere, because Derek is just a big mass of muscle and good looks. With amazing eyes and facial hair. 

Derek gently takes a hold of Stiles' arms, and pulls him closer. Stiles takes a deep breath, the scent of Derek filling his nostrils, he closes his eyes and drops his back next to their feet and wraps his arms around Derek's waist and presses his face into Derek's neck. Derek's arms snake around Stiles' shoulders, before Derek presses a gentle kiss to Stiles' head. 

"God you're so hard to resist." Stiles mumbles into Derek's neck. Stiles is weak, honestly, he thought he would last longer than this. But its Derek, and being near him feels so right to Stiles. 

"I want to give this a try Stiles." Derek whispers. "I cant stop thinking about you." 

Stiles just nods and pulls Derek as close to his body as he can, before he looks up at Derek's face and closes the distance and kisses him softly. 

"I'd really like to try this too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited update. I've been busy with school, work, and personal issues but I hope this chapter makes up for the long absence. Sorry if it's somewhat short but please enjoy! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine so sorry about those

Stiles feels like he has no idea what he got himself into, he's home alone after a shitty homecoming dance with his hand shoved down his pants. He bites his lip to hold in a moan, even if he's home alone he has a fear of neighbors hearing him which is totally ridiculous. He knows his neighbors can't hear him. 

He shoves his pants down farther, freeing his hard, flushed cock. He practically rips the buttons off his shirt freeing his torso, along with the line of dark purple hickeys under his collarbones. He gasps as he grabs his hardness, while pressing on a hickey.

The pleasure was almost unimaginable, the fact that Derek had left a long line of bruises on his chest made Stiles' heart ache almost. And just the fact that Derek had followed him outside when he saw him leaving the dance, just to see if he was okay. Stiles spits on his hand and quickly wraps it back around his dick, tugging quickly. He closes his eyes, imaging Derek lying there on his bed on top of him, sucking more dark bruises everywhere on his body. 

Stiles calls out Derek's name as he comes all over himself

*  
For the first time in a while Stiles is actually excited to go to school on Monday. It feels like any normal day except as soon as Stiles steps into school his heart starts beating out of control. He walks to his locker keeping his eyes away from everyone else, he has an every feeling that somehow people have heard of what happened between him and Derek. But he's sure no one knows. They aren't looking at him or talking about him, because no one ever does that. He isn't one of those people that others like to talk about. 

Going to classes distracts him easily but he still can't keep Derek off of his mind. The thing he can't really stop thinking about it why what happened between them really happened. Did it mean anything ? Was Derek actually being sincere, or did he say all those things just for a fuck. Stiles can't decide but he's pulled from his thoughts as the bell rings signaling that it's time for lunch. 

Stiles avoids everyone, only to go visit Derek since they're both having lunch. He knows it probably isn't a good idea to go see Derek but he can't help it. The silence of the halls are almost deafening as he gets closer and closer to Derek’s classroom. Despite the fact that Derek said he wanted to give this a try something just doesn't feel right to Stiles. At all. And he can't figure out why. 

He's always nervous and thinking irrationally when it comes to Derek, but at the same time Stiles can't help but melt at the way Derek sneaks looks at him when no one else is watching them. After what seems like hours Stiles finally reaches Derek’s classroom, the window covered. His hands start shaking and he feels like he's sweating gallons, chills running over his body. Derek only ever covers the window when they're in the room alone together. Any other time and it's left open for people to peek in. 

Stiles shuts his eyes tight and takes a deep breath as he opens the door. What he sees in from of him shocks him. It's Derek, at his desk with his pants shoved down to his knees, his hand curled around his hard cock. Derek suddenly looks up, a startled look on his face, but he relaxes once he sees that it's only Stiles standing in the doorway. 

“Close the door before someone sees.” Derek groans, still stroking his cock. He gazes at Stiles, his eyes hooded with lust, a faint redness on his cheeks just above that delicious stubble. Stiles shuts the door and takes slow steps towards Derek, his hardness growing in his jeans. He immediately sinks to his knees before Derek, pulling the man's hand away from his cock before swallowing him down quickly. 

Stiles is new the whole blowjob thing before but he's always wanted to try it. Having Derek’s hot and heavy weight on his tongue feels..different. Good even. He likes it. He quickens his pace as Derek groans above him, muttering breathless praises about how good Stiles’ mouth is. 

“So good Stiles..fuck yes just like that.” Stiles can tell that Derek is holding back on how loud he speaks but just the fact that they could be caught at any moment makes Stiles’ face burn. He gags on Derek’s length, pulling away as a long string of spit connects his lips to the head of Derek’s dick. 

Stiles continues to stroke Derek, roughly as the man's breathing gets more erratic Stiles seals his mouth on the tip and sucks hard just as Derek groans rather loud and releases his load into Stiles’ waiting mouth. 

“This isn't what I came here for but fuck..” Stiles says breathlessly as he swallows the obscene amount of cum in his mouth. He wipes his mouth before taking some towel nearby and helping Derek clean himself before standing and sitting on the desk. 

“I wanted to take you out” Derek says before Stiles can get another word out. “We haven't gone on a real date yet and I want to show you that this is more than just a hookup thing.”

Stiles sits there almost speechless because Derek had said exactly what he was thinking. It was no wonder he felt so connected to Derek, the older man new exactly what he was thinking and couldn't hesitate to say anything despise his shy demeanor. 

Stiles nodded and gives Derek and sweet kiss. He wasn't sure before about Derek’s intentions but now he couldn't help but fall even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas another update has arrive, sadly it's the last and shortest chapter due to the fact that I just don't have any more ideas to keep the story going so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistakes they're all mine

Summer was approaching fast, classes were getting more hectic, and the amount of free time Stiles has was dwindling. He hardly had any time to spend, or even think about Derek, even when he was in his class. He was looking forward to summer break but not if it meant being away from Derek for more than a day. 

Final exams were also happening and while he didnt have them for every class, it was still hard to make sure he got the proper amount of study time in when he was at home. Aside from the occasional run in the forest to keep himself in shape when lacrosse wasnt in season, he was able to keep up with the hectic end of the year schedule. 

“Scott youre gonna ace that exam quit whining.” 

“But dude everyone is saying Mr.Hale’s exam is really hard. People are saying its insanely long too.” Stiles groans, judging by Derek’s previous tests the final exam shouldnt be hard at all, mostly vocabulary and simple short answer questions is what Stiles is hoping for. 

It sort of is what he expected. The school schedule had gotten mixed up so now Stiles was in Derek’s class at the end of the day, instead of when he usually has it. The exam is long, but its mostly just passages used to answer questions, and put timelines together. The second half of the exam was a little more challenging. Having to remember various dates and locations and events wasnt a hard thing for Stiles to do at all, but this time around he was having a little more trouble and before he knew it the final bell had rung. 

“Fuck” he whispered under his breath as the last student left the room, leaving behind the classroom for their summer vacation. He looks up and see’s Derek at his desk smirking a little. 

“You did this on purpose didnt you?” Stiles stands up and tosses his test on Derek’s desk. 

“I cant lie to you.” Derek mumbles as he pulls Stiles closer, planting a kiss on his neck. Stiles shivers, and places his hands on Derek’s that are circled around his waist. He turns his head and plants a kiss on Derek’s lips. “I miss you.” Stiles grumbles against Derek’s lips, as they kiss more, breaths becoming heated. 

Derek pulls away, taking a breath. “I purposely made your test longer so you’d stay after class.”

“I wouldve stayed anyway you know, cause I like you.” Stiles chuckles, as Derek shrugs and wipes his glasses clean. He pulls Stiles close again, placing a kiss on his lips, finally glad to have him all to himself for the summer.


End file.
